


Глупые

by Omletto



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Писалось под Watanabe Kazuhiro - Are One</p>
    </blockquote>





	Глупые

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под Watanabe Kazuhiro - Are One

Глупо было со стороны Ри-чан показывать эту фотографию. Но ещё глупее было смотреть на неё. Видеть такую знакомую улыбку, вспоминать ощущение тяжёлой тёплой руки на плече и словно заново окунаться в адреналин первого успешного выступления. Глупая Рицуко, глупый Каору. И просто глупейший Сэнтаро.  
Да, бросить их мог только глупец. Подарить спокойствие, надежду, целый новый мир и въедливый шум ударных, а затем уйти, оставив лишь дрожь по всему телу от железного звона тарелок. Единственное, что он оставил, но знал ли он, что осталось после него? Рыдающая Ри-чан, переживающий в одиночестве дядюшка и разбитый Каору отчаянно цеплялись за мелочи, искали напоминания и ждали. Ждали глупого Сэнтаро домой. И это было самой большой глупостью – ждать того, кто никогда не вернётся.  
Но однажды оно пришло – единственное разумное решение. Им нужно было жить. Каору и Ри-чан - готовиться к выпуску, которого так и не дождался Сэнтаро, дядюшке - поддерживать семью, присматривать за непутёвыми детишками и рассказывать о волшебных звуках джаза уже кому-то другому. Всё это казалось единственно верным решением до тех пор, пока не изжило само себя. Пока Каору не понял, насколько пуста его глупая жизнь, а Ри-чан – насколько безжизненна её глупая улыбка. Тогда по ночам они вспоминали ослепляющую улыбку, крепкие объятья и деревянные чётки на широкой, мощной шее, а наутро их уже ничего не связывало. Что-то дорогое им обоим оставляло их с рассветом, заставляя щуриться от солнечного света, вздрагивать от шумного склона и пугаться случайно пойманных взглядов друг друга.  
Да, определённо глупо со стороны Ри-чан было звать Каору к себе и напоминать о ярком блеске янтарных глаз. Ведь так просто было заставить Каору сломаться, и ей удалось. Глупая-глупая Ри-чан обещала тепло, человеческую близость и возможность забыться. И Нишими поверил. Поверил в то, что перестанет вспоминать того, кто оставил, кто тоже обещал, но струсил, поверил в то, что всё вернётся на свои места. А она… она не поняла, как необходимо было маленькому глупому мальчишке оправдать себя за слабость.  
Наверное, глупо было бросать Ри-чан так же, как это сделал Сэнтаро. Глупо было не пытаться всё исправить, но Каору не стремился, потому что понимал, что ещё глупее пытаться собрать то, что разбилось на тысячи осколков. Рицуко тоже понимала это. И не удержалась от глупости. Возможно, если бы она хоть однажды навестила одинокого доктора в Токио, тот бы не пережил за долгие восемь лет то, от чего бежал свои первые пятнадцать.  
И да, как же глупо было бы не объездить всю провинцию в поисках одного человека. Глупо было не всматриваться в знакомо-изменившиеся черты на помятой и влажной от потеющих ладоней фотокарточке.  
Глупо было бы надеяться, что при встрече он не станет задыхаться.  
Глупо было бы верить, что сердце не будет рваться из груди.  
Потому что глупо было бы не…


End file.
